


Damn Those Cookies

by pinkladyalex



Series: Old Larry One Shots [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Height difference, M/M, kinda sorta angst, louis gets hurt :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkladyalex/pseuds/pinkladyalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis just can't reach those damn cookies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Those Cookies

“Hmph.” Louis grumbled, stretching up to try and reach the cookies on the top shelf. Harry _knew_ not too put them up there. He _knew_ Louis couldn’t reach. But there they sat, all the way up on the _top fucking shelf_ , with Louis’ fingertips brushing against the container every once and awhile. He wasn’t giving up. He wasn’t calling Harry, because then he’d never hear the end of it. But he wanted those damn cookies, _really bad_. He grabbed a chair and placed it in front of the cabinet, then got up on it. He was happily a head above the cookies now, and grabbed them easily with a smile. He turned around, but seemed to overestimate the size of the chair, and ended up toppling right off of it.

 

“God dammit!” He shouted, holding his knee that had hit the ground hard. The impact on the tile floor of the kitchen wasn’t pleasant at all and had made a bone crushing noise that sent Harry running.

 

“Lou? Louis, are you alright?” He shouted, running through the house and coming to kitchen.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Knee stings a bit, but I’m fine.” Louis reassured, wanting him out before he realized what had happened. Louis’ height was something Harry just absolutely _loved_ to tease him about.

 

“What were you doing, Christ.” Harry said, going over to Louis and helping him up.

 

“Nothing, nothing, just, I’m fine. Go. I’m fine.” Louis repeated, shoving Harry out of the room. But Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

 

“Why are the cookies on the floor?” He asked, picking up the package of chocolate chip cookies. Louis groaned.

 

“I dunno. Just go.” Louis said, shoving him again. Harry turned around, his eyes narrowed in confusion. Louis put his face in his hand. Wasn’t Harry getting the hint? Harry looked over Louis’ shoulder, and saw the chair pressed up against the cabinet, and the cookies on the floor, and it all added up.

 

“You were trying to get the cookies, and you fell?” Harry said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Louis. Louis sighed, exasperated.

 

“Yes. Because you bastard put them on the top shelf. Can we just go watch the movie? Please?” Louis groaned, pulling on Harry’s hand. Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes, but followed Louis into the living room to watch the movie. The Avengers was set up and ready to play, and Louis sat down with his arms crossed as Harry pulled the blanket over the two of them. Louis didn’t snuggle up to Harry like usual, but Harry didn’t think anything of it, just figured he was being a bit of grouchy-puss. Nothing abnormal.

 

But Louis wasn’t just being a grouchy-puss. He was upset about his height. Why did he have to be so damn _short?_ Harry was so tall, it wasn’t fair. And sure, in bed, Harry still did whatever Louis wanted, but outside of that Louis simply felt weak. He couldn’t even get cookies by himself without doing something wrong. And Harry always let him know it too. When they were in public, Harry would just stand behind him and look _over his god damn head_. And talk that way to! In private it was even worse. Every time Louis couldn’t reach something, Harry would reach over him with ease and grab whatever it was easily.

 

And Louis _hated_ it.

 

Well, he liked Harry’s tallness, but hated his shortness. And hated how Harry used his height to his advantage, teasing or otherwise.

 

About halfway through the movie, Louis realised he wasn’t paying any attention to it, and so he got up to get a drink. Harry had (unfortunately) noticed Louis not paying attention to, and got up to follow him. Louis stood pouring himself a glass of coke as Harry leaned in the doorway, smiling fondly and the small back of his boyfriend.

 

“You okay? You don’t need to reach anything to do this, do you?” Harry chuckled. Louis rolled his eyes and scoffed to himself.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.” Louis said, void of emotion. Harry didn’t seem to notice.

 

“You sure?” He pressed, with a teasing tone and a light smile on his face. Not that Louis could see.

 

“Yeah.” Louis said, tightening his grip on the glass he was holding. Harry walked over to Louis and wrapped his arm around his waist, then placed his chin on top of Louis’ head. Louis was steaming. He pulled away from Harry and made his way towards the bedroom.

 

“Louis?’ Harry called after him. Louis kept walking and shut himself in the bedroom. He sat on the bed and put his face in his hands, letting out a frustrated sigh. Fucking Harry, with his fucking height, and fucking needing to rub it in. Fuck.

 

“Lou, you okay?” Harry popped his head in, now genuinely concerned based on the way Louis had acted in the kitchen. And throughout the entire movie, but Harry hadn’t really put that up for anything until now.

 

“Yeah I’m _fine_ down here? How’s it up there, hmm? Is it cold? Or are there just more cookies?” Louis said, with his arms crossed, looking at Harry pointedly. Harry suddenly realised what had happened, and what he had done.

 

“Oh Lou...” Harry said sadly, sitting down next to him. “You know I love how short you are right?”

 

“You seem to love it so much that you just have to remind me every chance you get how much shorter I am than you.” Louis huffed. Harry sighed, and then wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and nuzzled his head under Louis’ arm.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

“Yes you did.”

 

“Okay, I did. B-but, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I didn’t realise you were upset about it.” Harry apologized, looking up and Louis with innocent and sorry eyes. Louis caved a little, never really able to stay mad at Harry.

 

“Well, you did.” Louis said, now hugging Harry into his chest and laying back on the bed. Harry moved himself so he was laying right next to Louis, shoulders even, and fingers intertwined between them. Harry smiled widely and Louis kissed him with a long and lasting kiss.

 

“I love you. And your shortness.” Harry smiled, returning too the old position with his head resting on Louis’ chest and his arm draped over his waist. Now that they were laying down, he also curled his leg over Louis’, makin Louis feel much bigger than Harry, and he loved it.

 

“I love you too. Just stop reminding me about my height.” Louis responded, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head.

  
“Of course, love. Of course.”


End file.
